Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multi-transducer modulus, to an electronic apparatus including the multi-transducer modulus, and to a method for manufacturing the multi-transducer modulus.
Description of the Related Art
As is known, transducers and sensors of a MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical System) type comprise a sensitive structure, which is able to transduce an environmental quantity into an electrical quantity (transduced signal). A reading electronics receives the transduced signal and is designed to carry out appropriate operations of processing (amongst which operations of amplification and filtering) of said electrical quantity so as to supply an electrical output signal (for example, a voltage) representing the environmental quantity detected by the sensitive structure.
Typically, the transducer and the reading electronics are housed in a same package provided with an internal cavity, and are arranged alongside one another. The package is typically mounted on a PCB (Printed-Circuit Board).
There is increasingly felt the need to optimize the space inside the package in order to be able to house a plurality of sensors or transducers.
Solutions that envisage a plurality of transducers of the same type arranged side by side are known in the state of the art. However, these solutions present the disadvantage of requiring packages of large dimensions, in proportion to the number of transducers housed therein.
Sharing of the internal cavity of the package by a plurality of transducers of different types introduces several technical difficulties, in so far as different sensors need space of their own and connections towards the outside of their own in order to acquire the environmental quantities to be detected without interfering with operation of the other transducers.